lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Dorwinion (Biome)
} |sub = Dorwinion Hills |nearby = Wilderland W,S, Rhûn N,E, Sea of Rhûn E |vegetation = Oak, Birch, Beech, Cypress, Willow, Apple, Pear, Olive, Almond, Plum, Grapevine, Black Iris, Chrysanthemum (plains), Global and Temperate common vegetation |animals = Kines of Araw, Horses, Temperate and Global common animals |factions = Dorwinion |bandits = Rare |invasion = Dol Guldur Rare Mordor Rare |traders = Iron Hills Merchant Galadhrim Wanderer Near Harad Traders Dale Merchant Oddment Collector |structures = Dorwinion Brewery Vintner Guard Camp Dorwinion Elven House Dorwinion Garden Dorwinion House Stone Ruin |added in = 28 }}Dorwinion (Sindarin dor=land and (g)winion= Sindarin for Young) is a land located in the westernmost part of Rhûn, famous for its wine. It's populated by Elves (supposedly Silvan Nandor and Penni Avari) and Men. This land is especially fertile and has a rich variety of trees and other vegetation. The underground consists of a very thick layer of chalkstone, along with all the normal ores. The climate is mild and the typical soil consistency and composition are especially fitting for cultivation of grapes and olives, and the grapes make great wine. The biome has a fairly normal landscape distribution. The land is also dotted with boulders of chalkstone. Like the Shire, it is rather densely populated and structures are very common. Upon entering Dorwinion, the player will get the achievement "Elves and Vineyards". Sub-biomes Emyn Winion These hills, also known as the Dorwinion Hills, are located in the south-west of Dorwinion, bordering Wilderland. The area consists of a huge chalkstone plateau that has been eroded in time, resulting in a very hilly and rugged landscape, like a 'Karstic landscape'. It is an excellent home for the largest bovine animals of Middle-Earth, the Kine of Araw. Unlike the inhabited part of Dorwinion, these lands do not have domesticated animals. So, you'll find wild boar here, instead of , and deer instead of . The Emyn Winion have two variants: the standard landscape, which has few trees, and areas covered in light forests. The vegetation is the same as in the rest of Dorwinion. Dorwinion Vineyard While technically a biome variant, this variant is significantly different to the point that it is classes here as a sub-biome. The Dorwinion Vineyard is a section of Dorwinion covered with long rows of grapevines, between which are dirt paths dotted with the occasional torch. Vintner guards spawn here to protect their crops. Vintner guards will attack players for repeatedly stealing grapes, which also costs the player Dorwinion alignment. The Dorwinion Vinekeeper and the Dorwinion Vinehand spawns here to tend the vines. You can hire vinehands from the vinekeeper if you have +50 or more alignment with Dorwinion, and some money. Variants Dorwinion is a fairly friendly biome to its inhabitants and is the only biome that is home to the Vineyard biome variant. The region is defined 'normal oak' biome. This implies the following variants can be found there: * Standard - Normal Dorwinion biome. * Dense Oak Forest - Dense forestes with many large oak trees. Also huge oaks, measuring 3 m in diameter and reaching up to 30 m, are common here. Patches of cover the forest floor. * Dead Oak Forest - Lands covered in forests whose glory is passing away. The forest density is comparable to the light forest varaint, but there are many stems of dead, leafless trees. This variant is very helpful for acquiring large quantities of wood, as the dead trees provide a lot of easy accessible lumber. * Oak Shrublands - Forest covered lands with a lower tree density than regular forests, but with a very thick undergrowth of shrubs. * Birch Forest - A forest dominated with Birch trees. * Beech Forest - A forest dominated with Beech trees. * Apple-Pear Orchard - An orchard containing Apple and Pear trees. * Almond Orchard - An orchard containing Almond trees. * Olive Orchard - An orchard containing Olive trees. * Plum Orchard - An orchard containing Plum trees. Structures Dorwinion contains a wide array of structures, alongside various types of ruins. * Dorwinion Garden - Structures of Dorwinion brick and hardened clay, surrounded by shrubs and containing a pool in the center. * Dorwinion House - Stuctures built by the Men of Dorwinion that generate throughout the biome. They have ground levels with crafting tables, furnaces, chests, cauldrons, and a staircase, and upper levels with a table, some barrels, and mugs of alcohol. One of the Men of Dorwinion spawns here. * Dorwinion Elven House - Houses built by the Elves of Dorwinion, which are made of Dorwinion bricks, clay tiles, and stone bricks. They contain living quarters with a chest, a bed, crating tables, cauldrons, and other items, alongside a small vineyard in a courtyard. These vineyards can contain red or white grapes. A Dorwinion Elf spawns here. * Dorwinion Brewery - Long structures of Dorwinion brick. Each side of the structure features a row of barrels in which Wine can be found. The structure also has a large table, and a large chest at the rear. A Vintner Elf can be found here to sell you the wines of Dorwinion. * Vintner Guard Camp - Military camps in Dorwinion where Dorwidhrim can be hired. Small tents with a chest are scattered here around the main tent, inside which a table of command, a bed, some chests, crafting tables, and barrels. Both Vintner Guard Captains and Captains of Bladorthin can be found here. * Dorwinion Bathhouse - Structures that generate in Dorwinion and are home to a variety of Dorwidhrim. Mobs Men and Elves of Dorwinion live here. Dorwinion is home to a species of cattle unique to this land: the legendary Kine of Araw. They will attack you if you hit them, and drop beef, leather and their potentially valuable horn. * Elf of Dorwinion - Elves that spawn naturally across Dorwinion. They also spawn in their houses. * Dorwinion Vinehand - NPCs that can be hired from Dorwinion Vinekeepers. Like other farming units, they carry hoes and will farm crops for you. * Vintner Guard - Mannish NPCs that guard Dorwinion Vineyards. They wear Dorwinion Mannish Armour and use iron equipment. They will attack those who repeatedly steal from Vineyards. * Vintner Guard Crossbower - Stronger versions of the Vintner Guard armed with deadly crossbows. * Bladorthin Warrior - Elven warriors who spawn in Dorwinion. They are stronger than the average Dorwinion Elf and use Dorwinion Elven Armor, Equipment, and Spears of Bladorthin. * Archer of Bladorthin -Elven archers armed with bows. Unlike other Elven archers they don't switch to melee if enemy is close. * Vintner Guard Captain - Captains of the Vintner Guard who will allow you to hire Vintner Guards, crossbowers, and Dorwinion Banner-bearers. They spawn in the main tent of Vintner Guard Camps. * Captain of Bladorthin - Elven captains of the Bladorthin Warriors who will allow you to hire Bladorthin Warriors and Dorwinion Banner-bearers. They spawn in the main tent of Vintner Guard Camps. * Dorwinion Vinekeeper - NPCs who spawn in the Dorwinion Vineyards. They allow you to hire Vinehands and will trade with you. Mining Dorwinion contains all the usual ores but there is a layer of Chalk under the surface. Chalk also will spawn as small boulders on the surface Vegetation The landscape is dominated by bright colours of its fertile grasses and the chalkstone underground. That underground doesn't support many large trees as the high dewatering capability of the chalk rock results in relatively low groundwater levels. Nonetheless, many types of trees flourish here, albeit that the predominant species are oak shrubs and the slender cypress tree, which is also unique for this biome. The soil provides an excellent base for fruit trees and flowers. Grapes grow exceptionally well here and chances of finding olive trees is higher here than in any other warm temperate biome. Next to Vineyards, the local population also grows most fruit trees in numerous orchards. Dorwinion is also home to the Black Iris and various colourful Chrysanthemums, that can be found throughout the land. Gallery Dorwinion.png|Dorwinion Dorwinion coast.png|Dorwinion coast Dorwinion sunset.png|Sunset in Dorwinion Dorwinion vineyard.png|Dorwinion vineyard de:Dorwinion Category:Biomes Category:Dorwinion Category:Elves Category:Men Category:Good Category:Rhûn